He Would be so Proud of You
by summermocha
Summary: Jiraiya would be so proud of Naruto.


**He Would be so Proud of you, Naruto  
><strong>

I miss Ero-sennin so much...was I the only one who thought of him during the epilogue, and how he'd react to little NaruHina children? To Naruto FINALLY becoming Hokage?  
>Only me?<br>...Okay. (sweat drop)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! **I know I don't reply to every single one, but every one of you...even if you just "Favorite" this story, it means so much! It makes me so happy a simple story can make you so happy! **Thank you all very much.**

* * *

><p>The tall, blonde haired man returned to his warm home late into the hours of night.<br>While the streets were dark, his home was brightly lit.  
>He closed the front door to his humble abode behind him, and placed his Hokage robe onto the coat rack placed nearby.<br>One would think that the _Hokage_ would have an extravagant mansion for a place to live, but the Uzumaki household was on the contrary. Well, it wasn't a shed or anything, but it was definitely not a castle, either. It was just a normal (but rather large) home built on the street like any other home. But the Seventh Hokage- nor his family- would have it any either way.

"Welcome home, Daddy!"  
>A cheerful, rather high pitched voice shouted. Little footsteps ran towards him, exciting Naruto.<br>He grinned from ear to ear. "Did you miss me?" He asked, picking up his adorable daughter into his arms.  
>He named her <em>Himawari<em>, because of her sunny presence (and after the flower, of course). Even at birth, she had rosy cheeks and lively, blue eyes. She did not cry, but rather, smiled in her mother's arms.  
>"Of course, Daddy," Himawari answered.<br>He lived for moments like these. Ever since he was a child, Naruto dreamed of having a family to return to everyday. And now, his dream became a reality.

Smiling at this realization, he walked into the kitchen, hoping to find _her._  
>Her lavender eyes met his cobalt eyes. Her cheeks flushed, just like they always do.<br>He gazed at her beautiful appearance. Her navy hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and she wore a rather old dusty pink dress with a checkered apron on top. Her body had turned even more womanly with age; her curves protruding from underneath. He smiled, thinking this.  
>"Welcome home honey,"<br>His lips curved even further upwards. He sniffed into his nose the heavenly aroma of ramen. His favorite, too. Of course, he loved all kinds of ramen... but the miso ramen that his wife made was his _absolute favorite_; beating Ichiraku Ramen by far. Even if it was instant ramen. The fact that his darling wife prepared it made it all the better.  
>He put down Himawari, who later retreated into the living room to continue watching TV. He turned to his wife, where he proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist, which had remained so thin even after having two children, and placed his chin into the crook of her neck.<br>"How was your day?" He asked, while still snuggling her.  
>She merely giggled, as she had become accustomed to this very gesture. She continued cooking the ramen (all she had to do was boil the water and let the noodles soften- the convenience of instant ramen). "It was fine," She eyed him, awaiting his response.<br>"My day...it was a long day... Shikamaru and I received so many complaints about Bolt's shenanigans... he apparently poured honey all over the desks in his classroom... Shino's bugs went berserk..."  
>Hinata rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "Oh, <em>Bolt<em>," She smiled. "just like his father,"  
>"I wasn't half as bad," Naruto chuckled. "he's surpassed me at being a little shit, by far,"<br>Hinata looked at her husband lovingly, and he returned the gesture. They pecked each other on the lips.  
>His cerulean eyes glanced around. "Where is he, any way?"<br>"He's with Sarada again," Hinata replied. "they spend a lot of time together,"  
>Naruto chuckled. '<em>Atta boy, getting at Sasuke's daughter<em>,'  
>Hinata smiled softly, knowing what her husband was thinking, and pecked her husband on the lips again.<p>

"I've been thinking of him so much, Hina-chan,"  
>Hinata turned off the stove, and reached for a ceramic bowl to place the boiling hot ramen in. She raised an eyebrow. "about Bolt?"<br>Naruto watched her put the noodles into the bowl, and some of the miso soup, and then drain the remainder into the sink. "Nah. About _him_,"  
>Hinata presented him the bowl, and reached into a drawer to get him chopsticks. She nodded, thinking. "What made you think of Jiraiya-san?"<br>She handed him chopsticks, and he began digging into his meal. He slurped on the noodles noisily. "I'm just thinking. Bolt reminds me of him so much,"  
>Hinata giggled softly. "Bolt isn't nearly as big of a pervert," she paused. "but then again, he might not be at that age yet, at least..."<br>Naruto laughed at his wife's naivety. It was so cute. "Trust me, he is,"  
>He smirked at her innocent face, which was confused at his statement.<br>"I hope he isn't offended by me comparing my son to him..."  
>Hinata's lilac eyes softened, and she hugged her husband's waist. "He would be so proud of you, Naruto-kun."<br>He rested his chin on top of her head, and he wrapped his hands around her body. "I hope so,"  
>She snuggled her face into his chest, which was warm and smelled of musk. "Naruto-kun, you're Hokage now. I'm sure he wouldn't care even if you had chosen to stay a Genin forever, but you accomplished your lifelong dream, and that's what he would be proud of,"<br>He stayed quiet. His wife was doing what she was best at- reassuring him.  
>"I love you, Hina-chan,"<br>"I love you too,"  
>'<em>Ero-sennin wouldn't be proud of me being Hokage.<br>He would be proud that I banged such a beautiful woman, and the Hyuga heiress nonetheless!  
>I'm sure that even in the Pure Land, he is peeking on us right at this moment.<br>Not because we are sharing a tender moment, but because my wife is such a babe, haha!_'

**-x-x-x-**

He often thought about the different scenarios in his life, and how Jiraiya would react to them:  
><em>"Ero-sennin...I asked out Hinata!"<br>He would cock his silver eyebrow. "The Hyuga girl?"  
>Naruto's cheeks would flush, "Yeah..."<br>"Oh hoho!" He would pat his student's shoulder gingerly. For a man to confess...that is one of the greatest trials in life. "Over Sakura, eh?"  
>"Yup!"<br>He would smile. "Sakura was a great girl, but I think Hinata is even better,"  
>Naruto would grin from ear to ear. Ten extra points to Hinata for being approved by Jiraiya!<br>He leaned in closer to the young teen's ear and whispered: "the best part is, she isn't nearly as flat...!"  
>His student would turn to him, disgusted, but sincerely overjoyed inside over his master's approval of his love.<em>

"_Ero-sennin... help me get ready to meet Hiashi!"  
>"Hiashi?"<br>"Hinata's dad!"  
>Jiraiya's black eyes would widen in fear, to the size of dinner plates. "Well, I don't have experience in this... at all... hur... well, if you were a father, what kind of man would you want your daughter to be with?"<br>Naruto would think hard about this, "I don't think I would ever be a dad!"  
>His teacher would only smile. "With Hinata as a girlfriend, I think you'll be changing your mind about that," The statement would of course confuse the young boy, but would secretly foreshadow his future.<em>

_"Ero-sennin...I proposed!"  
>"How does it feel?"<br>"Like I can fly!"  
>The two would laugh. Jiraiya would stare at his student- who was now a young adult. His features had become far more mature. 'If only I was that good-looking,' Jiraiya would think.<br>"Marriage is a sacred bond, Naruto," He said, looking into his azure eyes.  
>His student would stare intently at him, intently listening.<br>"but no one else in this world cherishes a bond- of any kind- more than you,"_

_"Ero-sennin...! Sasuke is back!"  
>"Sasuke?"<br>"Uchiha Sasuke," the young Jinchuriki of the Fox would smile, ear to ear, his eyes slowly succumbing to tears.  
>Jiraiya's chapped, aged lips would slowly curve upwards.<br>"You kept your promise of a lifetime," he softly chuckled. "you've accomplished everything I wish I could have," Images of a rogue ninja, Orochimaru, appeared in his mind. "How does it feel, having your best friend with you?" He asked, sincerely curious.  
>"I...I can't believe it's happening, dattebayo! I'm so excited, I don't know if I should throw a party first... or... I don't know what to do!"<br>The two would break out laughing. Naruto had become such a fine young man, but ... he definitely had his moments.  
>"I am so proud of you, Naruto."<br>_

"_Ero-sennin...! Hinata is pregnant!_"_  
>The toad hermit would raise an eyebrow, and then break out in a grin that went from ear to ear.<br>"Nice!" He would high-five him, then whisper into his ear: "Now tell me...was she tight?" which would of course, earn the sage a slap on the face, but also a private conversation later about the matter. His master would of course, later congratulate him about him becoming a father- the proudest and greatest title a man could have. __  
>They would later discuss the gender of the child- a boy.<br>"What are you going to name him?"  
>"I want to name him after Neji, dattebayo!"<br>Jiraiya would smile proudly.  
>He would later be present when Bolt was being born- and would shed tears when holding the baby. "He looks just like you," he would cry, and would later go on about how proud Minato and Kushina must be.<em>

_"Ero-sennin... Kakashi stepped down, and picked me as his successor!"_  
><em>"Thatta boy, Naruto!" He would pat him affectionately on the head, rustling his fingers into the blonde's thick hair. He would smile, out of genuine happiness, "I am so proud of you. You've come a long way,"<em>  
><em>"I told you I would become Hokage, dattebayo!" He'd shout, laughing.<em>  
><em>And they would cry together, in sheer bliss.<em>

_"Ero-sennin, Hinata is pregnant again!"_  
>"<em>Well, I can tell you've been busy with things other th<em>_an your Hokage duties!" The sage, ever the wise, would smirk as his student's face would turn beet red with embarrassment.  
>"Is it a girl or a boy?"<br>"A girl! Isn't that great? She'll be so beautiful, just like her mother!"  
>Jiraiya would nod in agreement, of course, and praise Naruto. "You're raising a beautiful family," A tear would fall down his cheek. "My Naruto... Konoha's biggest knucklehead... raising a family..."<em>

_"Ero-sennin... today is my first Kage Summit!"  
>"Oh? Why? The world is so peaceful!"<br>"We must always be on our toes," Naruto would reply.  
>"Ah," Jiraiya would smirk. His student had gained much wisdom over the years. Perhaps becoming a Father aided in that...? "You'll do fine, Naruto."<br>Naruto, whose face would be clouded with doubt, would gain much confidence from those simple words from him._

**-x-x-x-**

He chuckled at his thoughts.  
>Hinata cocked her head up, in confusion.<br>He kissed her forehead affectionately.  
>"Don't worry about it," he smiled.<p>

'_Ero-sennin...  
>I have a beautiful, wonderful, amazing wife.<br>I have children, that are just as beautiful...if not, more.  
>I finally have a home to return to everyday. I have an actual family!<br>After many, many years, I accomplished my lifelong dream...  
>Ero-sennin, I am the Seventh Hokage...!<em>

_._

_Ero-sennin, I miss you._'

* * *

><p>I apologize, I wrote this drabble out of the sheer ecstasy I felt from reading the final chapters of Naruto~ the characters are a bit OOC and such, and I will probably rewrite some parts because they are awkward but blah... I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!<p> 


End file.
